


Explosive Experience

by luminescentGhosts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), PewDiePie - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minecraft, NSFW, Other, Plot, Smut, minecraft smut, pewdiepie fanfic, pewdiepie smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminescentGhosts/pseuds/luminescentGhosts
Summary: Felix never knew saying he'd frick a creeper would ever amount to anything. However, he was most definitely wrong. When the video ended, Felix still wanted to get in some grinding before he logged off. Little did he know that a creeper would want to blow him up in a different way.





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Im gonna split this story into two parts. First part will be more plot focused and the seconded part will be more smut focussed.

"Thanks you all for watching 9 year olds. See you guys tomorrow. Bye bye!" Felix says, waving goodbye to his community before ending the minecraft video. He decided to make an extra long video today because he's missed not playing minecraft and wanted to play longer. His game paused, he leaves his recording room to go get some G-Fuel and kiss his new wife's forehead before leaving the room to play some more minecraft. Felix knew once he started to play again, it'd be a little while before he left to do something else. Addiction is a powerful thing. However, he was okay with this. This has been his job for quite some time and he was prepared for at least 30 more minutes of gaming now that he had his G-Fuel.

Felix walks into his recording room and closed the door. He takes a big gulp of his G-Fuel before sitting down in his new 100M gaming chair and unpausing the game. A few minutes of playing later, Felix gets jump scared by a creeper and accidentally spills his G-Fuel, the sweet energizing liquid spilling all over his keyboard and screen. He jumps up out of his chair and quickly pausing his game, totally pissed that this creeper surprised him enough to ruin his expensive equipment. Felix grabs a conveniently placed spare merch shirt to wipe up the liquid as quickly as he can. However, when Felix turns back to his computer, there was no liquid anywhere. Everything was dry.

Very confused, Felix sits game down and unpauses his game. The creeper wasn't ever that close to him, at least 8 blocks away. "Why did this scare me so bad?" Felix thinks to himself, his character facing the creeper. Felix moves a few blocks closer to the creeper, sword drawn, and the creeper turns to look at him, not moving. Felix is confused as to why the creeper isn't moving and continues to move closer to it hesitantly. As he moves closer, texts appears in the chat, "Felix!"

Felix stops moving but looks around his character to see any other players. He was in his private world. No one was in the game but him. More texts appears in the game chat, "It's me."

Felix continues to look around, getting his face closer and closer to screen. "What is even going on?" Felix says, quietly to himself. Felix didn't notice, but there were pink colored sparks coming from his keyboard. He opens the chat and types, "Who's there?? :0"

Whoever was talking to him took a while to reply, at least a minute or two. It took a few minutes but another message did appear, "Here. Let'sss see if this helps ;)"

He raises an eyebrow and finally notices his keyboard sparking. If he had noticed it earlier, he'd see that it's sparking much more than before! Before Felix could even react, he was being sucked into the screen. He tried to jump away from the computer but it was too late. He squeezed his eyes shut, afraid of whatever was happening. He has huddled up on the ground now but the ground was different. This wasn't the shag carpet of his house. He still didn't open his eyes. He kept them sealed shut until he heard a kind, masculine voice. "Hi Felix. It's so much nicer to be able to talk to you face to face instead of through that weird glassss."

Felix slowly opens one eye to see a creeper standing in front of him. He screams and jumps to his feet, jumping a few feet back away from the creeper. Terrified, Felix runs away. As he runs, Felix looks around seeing that he's been transported into his minecraft world. It must have been the G-Fuel. He knew it was powerful but not THIS powerful! He hears someone calling for him, begging him not to run. He runs into his house, not looking back, and closes the door. Felix's chest puffs in and out, breathing heavily as he tries to catch his breath. He's never ran so face or been so scared in his life.

Stepping away from the door, finally having the breath to move again, he hears a knock on the door. "Felix?" the creeper says from the other side of the door, "Please let me in. I've been wanting to talk to you."

Felix looks out his window to see the creeper. It must have followed him. Why was it talking? How is it talking? He guesses the creeper does have a mouth and this is a video game so anything can happen. Maybe it's part of a mod he didn't realize he had? Felix finally gathers some composer and replies, "Why do you want to talk to me? Don't you want to kill me?"

The creeper pauses and looks a bit sad at Felix's assumption of wanting to kill him. The creeper really didn't want to do that but how would Felix know that? His fellow creepers haven't really made the best impression on Felix. "I'm sorry about those other guys. They really don't seem to have many brain cells since they're constantly killing themselves to try and hurt you. Really doesn't appeal to me... I really do just want to talk. I've been wanting to talk to you for a little bit but was too scared." The creeper says looking down at his feet, kind of saddened by the mention of his dead friends and family.

Felix raises and eyebrow and crosses his arms for a minute, "But why though?"

The creeper moves over to the window to look Felix in the face, "Because you said you'd frick a creeper."


	2. The Boom

The creeper moves over to the window to look Felix in the face, "Because you said you'd frick a creeper."

~~~~ a few minutes later ~~~~

Felix is in complete shock. This creeper in sitting with him, on his blue minercaft bed, in complete silence. Felix doesn't know what to think. How could the creeper had heard him without him typing in the chat? How is any of this happening? What about Martzia? She would kill you if this dumb meme became a reality... But... This IS a video game. It's not real. He must look pretty shocked and bewildered because its not long before the creeper looks at him and asks, "Are... you okay?"

Felix snaps back into reality and makes eye contact with the creeper, "Oh sorry... I was just thinking." 

"About what?" The creeper asks, obviously very enthusiastic about whatever might be flying around Felix's head.

Felix's face blushes a bit and he looks away, rubbing the back of his neck, "Why would you even be interested in this?"

The creeper leans in close to Felix's ear, voice husk and breathy, "Because you're hot~"

Felix's face blushes bright red and before Felix can even think of anything to say, the creeper is kissing a biting softly at his neck. His face goes hot, letting the creeper continue. It feels like it's a million degrees in here. Felix turns towards the creeper and places his hands on the back of the creepers head and where he thinks his waist would be, looking the creeper in the eyes for a few seconds. Felix's eyes are so cool and blue but also hot and full of fire red lust at the same time. Creepers face blushes quite a bit and it looks like he's about to say something but before he can, Felix kisses him hard. Creeper lets out a soft moan between the kisses and they're soon frenching and Felix is grasping at the creeper like he never wants to let go.

They break the kiss for a minute to catch their breath. Felix lays the creeper down on the bed and begins to feel him up, exploring the creeper's unfamiliar body. Soon, the creeper begins to get impatient and starts begging for Felix to fill him, "Aw~ Please Felix... It's a little lower.."

The creeper helps Felix to his hole and moans loudly as he presses a finger against it. Felix removes his finger and the creeper lets out a hisses sound of protest. Felix lubes up his finger with spit, since there isn't any actual lube here, and returns his finger to the creepers very tight hole. The creeper hums in contentment and Felix begins to kiss his ticking time bombs passionately. Felix smirks a little bit as he rubs small circles around the creepers whole, teasing him, before entering him. It came off as teasing but Felix also didn't want to hurt the creeper before relaxing his tight hole. The creeper begins to wiggle against Felix's finger, desperately wanting his to enter him. Felix complies and slowly enters the creeper, making him let out a loud moan.

"Wow are you okay?" Felix asks, a scared look on his face.

The creeper looks up at Felix, eyes half lidded and full of lust and nods, "Mhmmm~ It feels so good" he says with a soft moan. Felix smiles and kisses the creeper as he adds another slicked finger, stretching him. The creeper moans into Felix's mouth as Felix moves his fingers slowly in and out. The creeper is basically trembling at this point and Felix can tell he wants more. Felix stretches the creeper a little more before removing his fingers and looking at the creeper for confirmation. The creeper gives Felix a needy, desperate nod and Felix nods bad with a smile.

Before now, Felix has been fully clothed which he now realizes is kind of strange. He begins to remove his shirt and the creeper watches lustfully. Next, Felix kicks off his jeans and boxer briefs and the creeper gazes at Felix's long, hard, bulging cock. Felix notices this and holds his cock up to the creepers mouth for him to suck and lube up with thick saliva. The creeper jumps at this opportunity and takes Felix's whole dick in his mouth all at once, deep throating it. Felix lets out a low moan at how warm and soft the creepers mouth is. This creeper surprising knows what he's doing because Felix has to force himself to take his dick back so he doesn't cum in his mouth without getting a chance to fuck him. He really wants to fuck this creeper.

The creeper lets out a nothing moan of protest because he was really enjoying seeing Felix fall apart while he sucked him off. However, the creeper is quickly filled with excitement as Felix returned to his position in front of his freshly stretched hole. Felix presses the tip against the hole softly at first and keeps constant as he pushes into the creeper. Felix isn't even all the way in and the creeper can't help but scream out in pleasure. Moans irregular and pitchy as Felix slowly fully enters the creeper, completely filling him.

When Felix finally goes balls deep, he pauses, "Hows that feel?" He says with a wide smirk seeing how much he's pleased this creeper.

The creeper can only manage to let out mangled moans so just nods vigorously, clearly wanting more as he tries to make Felix thrust inside him. Felix kisses the creeper softly on the forehead and complies, thrusting slowly at first but quickly picking up pace. They both moan as Felix pounds the creepers previously tight hole. The bed shakes violently and their moans can probably be heard by the nearby village but they don't care. They're so infatuated with each other in this moment that everything starts to melt away. Soon, they are both so close to climax. The creeper is trembling much more than before and Felix leans down, holding the creeper. The both climax hard, screaming in pleasure and the collapsing onto the bed. Felix soon falls asleep. That really took out all his energy.

~~~~ a few hours later ~~~~

When Felix wakes up, he's on his living room couch. He rubs his eyes and looks around. That was a really weird dream. He sits up, his shirt is gone but he must have taken it off before taking a little nap. He looks around on the floor but no shirt. Felix just shrugs it off. He looks at the clock and sees that is about 1am. He gets up off the couch and goes into his bedroom and gets into bed with his wife, being careful not to wake her, and falls asleep. The next morning, Felix can't find the shirt he was wearing anywhere. Later, Felix is showered, dressed, and ready to make another minecraft video. However, before recording, Felix notices a creeper that looks like its wearing his shirt from yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this fanfic ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
